The Brightest Night
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: And, from all of the charred rubble around her, all of the desolate broken hearts and dreams around her, she stood, tears in her eyes, the shadow on the damage so familiar, but impossible…"Woody?"


The Brightest Night

Summary: And, from all of the charred rubble around her, all of the desolate broken hearts and dreams around her, she stood, tears in her eyes, the shadow on the damage so familiar, but impossible…"Woody?"

English Romance/Tragedy Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: Woody & Dolly

_Time Frame: Two years since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Six years old_

**Hey everyone, I am just writing this because…I want to? Not much of an excuse, but it doesn't have anything to do with any of my other stories. It's kind of inspired by the horrible earthquake in Haiti, but, you know, with toys who are alive. Yes, it's a Woody/Dolly, because I can't write for Buzz/Jessie. I really like them, but I just am unable to write about them, I just can't do it. Oh well, I'll shut up now, so read, review, and enjoy. *Flicks on old tape reel, playing "In The Arms Of An Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.***

Death.

It must've laid all around her, because as the rag doll opened her eyes, all she could see was black. Something extremely heavy, even to a human, pinned her to the ground, dirt pushed against her face. It hurt to breathe, but she felt too weak to try to escape from under whatever was pinning her down. _C'mon Dolly,_ she thought to herself, clawing fruitlessly with her soft, felt hands. _Don't give up: think about your friends, Woody, Crystal, Buzz, Jessie, they're all still out there. Keep working._

She shimmied her way out from under the object, finding it was a huge chunk of drywall. Dolly was barely able to sit up, her whole soft body ached. But, the thing that hurt the most was her missing button: it was her favorite button, the square, aqua one. _It had been the one Woody had sewn on her dress that one, fateful night._

Destruction, dismantlement lay everywhere: it was hard to imagine that this horrible sight had once been a beautiful neighborhood. Now, smoke and ashes discolored the sky, while each house was merely a skeleton of what it should've been. Wood, drywall, bricks: anything left of a house was littered on the dry, cracked ground. She pulled her knees to her chest, terrified for the first time in her life. 

"Dolly?"

The voice was weak, but her head snapped around faster then she had ever felt it. Jessie's hand was visible from underneath what was once the sidewalk, appearing to be trapped under a portion of asphalt. Dolly ran over to her, seeing that her guess was true as she tried to drag the hurt cowgirl out from under the mass. "Okay Jess, hold on, this might hurt a bit," she whispered, gently grabbing her legs and prying the cement chunk off at the same time.

The cowgirl only gasped before she rolled out from underneath it, heaving for breath. Her face was streaked with ash and dirt, her beautiful red braid dirtied with the remains. "Dolly," Jessie breathed, enveloping her best friend in a weak hug, the two of them holding on as hard as they could. "Oh, it's horrible, it's just horrible, what are we going to do now?"

"We've got to find everyone," she answered, already peering around the wreckage, looking for a single living soul. "We have to find them, someone, anyone if we want to get out of here."

Dolly spotted the tip of something light blue, like an ice berg against a stormy sky. Hoping for who she thought it was, she hurried over to it, relieved to find that it was: Crystal. Considering all of her past damage, the fairy was in rather bad shape, her already fragile form twisted a few places in grotesque injury. Her delicate wings were irreversibly bent, but her eyes focused up on Dolly. "Doll," was all she could say, both unable to say anything and at a loss for words.

"I know Crystal, I know," she ended mournfully, helping the fairy up and back to Jessie. With just the three girl toys, they all sat a moment, looking at each other with tear-filled eyes. But, the dam holding up the river of emotion in Dolly burst, and she stood up, not wanting to be defeated. "No. I refuse to have everyone I love ripped from my hands without a fight. Darn it, Jessie, we will find you Buzz: Crystal, we will find you Slink-" Her words caught in her throat, forcing her to swallow around the lump of tears.

"And we'll find you Woody," Jessie finished, knowing exactly who Dolly wanted to find. "You're right, we're not going to save them if we're sitting around crying. Crystal, let me straighten your wings so you can patrol the skies to look for people. Dolly and I will keep looking down here, but we won't rest until we find everyone."

They had a single moment of last togetherness before they separated, searching for their friends, their family…their selves. Without them, they weren't complete, or meant to be loved ever again.

_So much destruction._

_So much pain._

_So much loss._

Overturning, sifting through remains of their home, Dolly felt her parts of life drift away with each piece of rubble. A lone strip of paper, which was all that was left from one of Bonnie's drawings. The mouse from the computer in the bedroom, which Rex and Trixie loved to play mindless games on. Woody's cowboy hat, one of his most prized possessions-

She stopped short, her hand wrapped tight around the brim of the hat, unable to breathe. It hurt too much to think about what the hat's owner could be…but at the same time, that's all she could do. "Woody!"

Hysterics took over, and Dolly was practically burying herself deeper and deeper into the mess, searching for him. "Please! Woody, where are you?" she called, the hat never leaving her hand. 

Jessie found her doing this, seeing the hat without its owner, her heart skipping a beat. She ran over to the rag doll, restraining her from digging any further, trying to soothe her. "Doll, stop, it's okay…you're gonna hurt yourself, please stop!"

She gave up, exhausted and so drained from grief, finally just clutching the hat to her chest, trying not to sob. It was all gone, all gone, all gone…

And, from all of the charred rubble around her, all of the desolate broken hearts and dreams around her, she stood, tears in her eyes, the shadow on the damage so familiar but impossible…"Woody?"

The cowboy was relieved to see that she was okay, hearing the hysterical breakdown she had earlier. The look of surprise and relief on her face was priceless, just paralyzed in shock, her eyes on him. "Glad to see you're okay."

Dolly didn't know what pushed her, but all of a sudden she was running towards him, the two colliding in a happy, reunion sort of way. They embraced for a full moment, Jessie and Crystal watching them happily. "Oh, I didn't know if you were lost in this, or even worse-"

"It's okay now: we just have to help rescue everyone else," Woody assured her, seeing that she had his hat. "Well, look, you found my hat!" 

She smiled at him, and they hugged one last time before they walked across the rubble, looking for their family, with more spirit, now that they had been reunited. 

"Well, don't you two make a lovely couple?"

"Buzz?"

***Film strip ends, leaving only a black and white flickering light, while "In The Arms Of An Angel" comes to an end* Well, I'm not sure what everyone else thought, but I don't think it was very good. If you didn't know what happened, an earthquake had hit, like, a really bad one. It was just kind of a random one-shot, but please review and be honest.**


End file.
